Next generation microcontrollers may embed stacked serial memory to reduce silicon size and risk. New libraries, especially low power libraries, can perform poorly with stacked serial memory resulting in slow Input/Output (I/O) pads. Slow I/O pads create issues with data sampling due to high round trip delay.